


A Little Imagination Never Hurts

by elicgordon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy Kink, Strap-Ons, for livejournal 100kinkmeme prompt, this is pure sin i regretted typing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicgordon/pseuds/elicgordon
Summary: 100kinkmeme prompt: Raven gets insanely turned on at the thought of getting Abby pregnant. Abby lets her live out the fantasy by having Raven fuck her with a strap-on.I regret this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a 100kinkmeme prompt on livejournal. I 100% regret this. 
> 
> Not beta read.

“Raven, honey, come over here! I found a scrapbook I made right after Clarke was born,” Abby called to her girlfriend, who was reclining on a chair on the other side of the room. “I documented my entire pregnancy with her. I can’t believe I forgot all about this!”

This piqued Raven’s attention. They generally never brought up the fact that Abby was around twenty years older than Raven. It didn’t matter to them―their love (and lust) was the same. But of course Raven wanted to know more about Abby. She was her girlfriend, after all, and they were quite in love.

She walked over and sat herself down next to Abby on the couch, who put her arm around her, and Raven rested her head on Abby’s breast, cuddling her. 

Abby opened to the first page. The first picture was Abby and Jake (her late husband) hugging as they held the pregnancy test in front of them. The picture made Abby smile bittersweetly, and she flipped the page after staring at it for a few moments.

The pictures all followed in chronological succession, and each one revealed more and more of the growing baby bump. Raven was confused about her emotions; on one hand, it was nice to learn more about Abby, but on the other, she felt horrible. Because she shouldn’t be turned on by looking at Abby’s pregnancy.

But she was.

Abby, blind to Raven’s internal conflict, moved onto more pictures. The six month check up picture startled Raven, because Abby had clearly popped around then. Her stomach was large, and her breasts seemed to be at least two cup sizes larger. Now, Abby noticed, as Raven’s jaw had visibly dropped.

“You good there, babe?” Abby asked with a teasing tone. She couldn’t say she was surprised with Raven’s fascination of her pregnant body.

“I…” Raven stuttered.

Abby laughed. “Oh, baby girl, we’re not even halfway through the book yet.”

Raven couldn’t articulate words as Abby continued. Each picture just showed Abby getting rounder and more radiant, and Raven couldn’t help but think  _ I wish I could make her like that _ .

She knew it was biologically impossible, of course. They were both cis females and Raven didn’t have the right equipment, but there was no harm done in entertaining the thought.  _ No harm at all _ …

“What’re you thinking about now, Raven?”

“How much I wish I could fuck you into looking like this again.”

_ Oops _ .

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, and was about to apologize for her horribly lewd comments, until Abby smirked. “Oh, really? You find pregnant me hot?”

“More than just hot, Abs. Quite possibly the sexiest person I have ever seen.”

Abby put the book down, and pulled Raven into her lap. She placed a few kisses along Raven’s neck, feeling Raven shudder. “What makes me so ‘sexy’ while I’m pregnant, baby?”

Raven took a strand of Abby’s hair and began twirling it. “I… I don’t know if I can fully answer that. It’s just the fact that your body is strong enough to grow and carry another human for nine months is amazing, but how you look when you’re round and full has me feeling some sort of way.”

“Well, I’m not that old, and I can still get pregnant. It’s still a thought I like to fantasize about, sometimes.”

“With Jake?”

“With you.”

Silence fell between them as they stared in each other’s eyes. The tension grew until Raven could no longer restrain herself. “Let me fuck you hard, Abby. Please. Just go with me here and let me think about getting you pregnant.”

Abby didn’t respond with words, but her eyes rolled back in her head a little as she let out a loud moan.

Raven tugged Abby closer to her, pulling her in for a filthy kiss. Their hands wandered, groping each other, finding purchase in each other’s skin. Raven let her hand wander to Abby’s breasts, taking one in her palm and massaging it.

Abby pushed Raven off of her suddenly, surprising her. Before Raven could say anything, Abby murmured, “Go get your clothes off and put on the damn strap on before I actually explode.”

Well, that was succinct.

Raven hurried to their bedroom, hearing Abby following her. She shed her clothes as she ran to the bedroom, leaving a trail that was almost certainly being joined by Abby’s clothes.

As soon as she got to the bedroom, she went to their dresser, and opened up the bottom left drawer. In there was their sex toy collection, which consisted of a few dildos, a harness, a pair of handcuffs, a ball gag, and anal beads. But Raven knew exactly what she wanted for right now. She grabbed their biggest dildo, a whopping nine inches, and the harness. She quickly strapped it on, making sure it was snug around her hips. She grabbed the lube, conveniently placed on the dresser, and poured a fair amount of it in her hands, and spread it across the dildo. She moaned as she felt the cock press back into her clit, pleasuring her.

When she felt the dildo was sufficiently lubricated, she turned her attention to the doorway, where a naked Abby was standing, looking at her with glassy eyes. It was obvious Abby was turned on by watching Raven stroke her cock. Raven let her smirk grow, sat on the bed, and waggled her index finger, indicating for Abby to come closer.

Abby snapped out of her haze instantly, and walked over to the bed where Raven was already laying. She crawled down on top of Raven, who happily accepted Abby’s soft weight on top of her.

Raven didn’t let their kissing go very far this time before she flipped them, so Abby was on her back. “You ready for my cock, Abby? Ready for me to get you pregnant and make you so round and perfect again?”

Abby moaned. “God,  _ yes _ , Raven. Please. Make me full of you, fill me with your cum, make me carry your baby―”

Raven didn’t let Abby finish before she kissed her passionately. She let one of her hands rest on one of Abby’s breasts, kneading it and tugging on her nipple. The other hand ventured down farther, and began playing with Abby’s pussy, making sure she was slick enough to take Raven’s cock. She tested the waters by giving Abby two fingers, then three. Abby obviously approved of the stretch, considering her moans were growing more and more wanton.

“Raven...   _ please _ . I need your cock.”

Normally, Raven would laugh when Abby got this desperate. But right now, she was too turned on to experience anything but pure need. She nodded and grabbed the cock in her hand, gave it a quick pump, and set it up near Abby’s entrance. With Abby’s nod of consent, she pushed the head into Abby, watching as her pussy sucked on it, with almost no resistance, as she was that wet.

“You really love the idea of me getting you knocked up, babe? You’re so fucking wet, my huge cock isn’t have any trouble getting inside of you.”

Abby’s words came out breathy, “I need all of you inside me,  _ now _ .”

Raven wasn’t too sure Abby could talk all nine inches. The most she’s been able to do is seven, and that took two hours of foreplay beforehand. But, then again, Abby has never been this wet before.

Raven nods, prepared to listen to Abby’s every command. “Take my cock, Abby.  _ All _ of it.”

And with that, she begins slowly pumping the cock into Abby’s core. She started off slowing, softly cooing when Abby whined when she put too much in too fast. But soon enough, Abby had a solid five inches of Raven’s cock in her. This was usually where Abby liked to stop Raven. Their other dildos were around this length, and both Abby and Raven loved the amount inside of them. But she knew, right now, Abby needed so much  _ more _ . So she continued her descent inside of Abby, letting the cock hit deeper parts of her.

She continued kneading one of Abby’s breasts, while her other hand started to toy with Abby’s clit. She painted small circles on the bud as Abby let out even louder screams of pleasure.

“Fuck... just like that Abby… keep taking my cock. I can’t… wait to come inside of you… make you my little cum slut. Make you pregnant with  _ my  _ baby.” Raven said between pants. She couldn’t believe the stuff coming out of her mouth. She and Abby liked to engage in their fair share of dirty talk, but never anything this explicit.

Slowly, but surely, more of the dildo disappeared inside of Abby’s pussy. And each time Raven pulled out, she pushed in with more force. There was about half of an inch left of the cock when Abby grabbed Raven’s wrist to stop her. Before Raven could ask what was wrong, Abby interrupted. “Keep it like that… don’t move for a little.”

Raven, filled with worry, stopped her thrusts. She rested her forehead against Abby’s, wanting to be close to her girlfriend. “Are you okay? Do we need to stop?”

Abby shook her head quickly. “God, no. I don’t ever want you to stop. It just…  _ burns _ . I’ve never had this much inside me before.”

Abby had once disclosed to her that Jake had been an average size, and he wasn’t very adventurous during sex. Raven was her first real time allowing herself to give in to absolute pleasure. And  _ god _ , did Abby love it. And she oh so desperately needed more right now, needed more of Raven’s cock inside of her, hitting spots she didn’t even know she had. But it was too much right now. She needed a little break.

As Abby rested, Raven left kisses all over her face and neck, trying to relax her girlfriend. She rolled one of Abby’s nipples between her fingers, and Abby let out a soft moan. Raven continued playing with her nipple, until Abby let go of Raven’s wrist, and kissed Raven’s cheek gently. “Go slow, please, baby.”

“Anything you want, Abby.” God, did Raven love this woman.

Raven let her head rest in the crook of Abby’s neck, and put all of her effort into slow, but deep thrusts with her hips. Each thrust brought her a little closer to fully being inside of Abby. She felt the tip of the cock nudge Abby’s cervix, but she kept her thrusts going. Soon enough, the last little bit of cock was inside of Abby. All nine inches were inside of her, and it drove Raven insane.

Now, Raven knew, she could continue her onslaught. Her thrusts became cruel and timed; teasing Abby to no end, not allowing her to cum. She kept her words going, not only for Abby, but for her own benefit.

“Fuck yeah, Abby, are you gonna take my cum like a good girl?”

“I can’t wait to see like when you start growing, all radiant and achey and  _ gorgeous _ .”

“Imagine if I had a real cock, what I would do to you. You’d have already been pregnant  _ multiple times _ .”

Each phrase Raven said made Abby even wetter and more desperate. Raven was lost in the most primitive form of human nature―the need to fuck, the need to reproduce. It didn’t matter that Raven didn’t have a biological cock. It felt as if it was truly attached to her, as if it was going to release her cum into Abby, make  _ her _ pregnant. She wasn’t even consciously processing her thrusts anymore. They came naturally to her, as naturally as waves in the ocean.

Raven didn’t know how long they had been fucking. It must have been at least an hour, if not more. She wasn’t too surprised Abby hadn’t come yet, as she tended to take longer to cum. She knew Abby had been teetering on the edge for a while now, though. She was, too. She knew she needed to cum. The end of the dildo that was strapped onto her was rubbing against her clit, the movement delicious. It wasn’t enough to make her cum on her own, but combined with the friction of the harness and the sight of a writhing Abby, Raven knew she couldn’t last much longer.

“I’m… I’m about to cum… inside of you, Abby. Gonna… fill you up. Make you… carry my baby. Maybe  _ babies _ , with the way I’m fucking you right now…” Raven teased, trying not to let her panting affect her dirty talk. Thankfully, Abby was not put off by the pauses, as she moaned so loud, Raven was concerned about the neighbors filing police reports.

“ _ Please _ , let me cum, Raven. I’m  _ begging _ ,” Abby cried.

“ _ Cum with me _ .”

Their joint climax was explosive. Neither Raven nor Abby had had such reactions to an orgasm before. Raven could feel Abby’s insides rapidly fluttering around the dildo, nearly pushing Raven out of her. Raven couldn’t talk, but she knew Abby was imagining the same thing she was―Raven, coming inside of Abby, getting her pregnant.

Raven slowed her thrusts as she calmed down from her peak. She relaxed herself on top of Abby’s body, sinking happily into her girlfriend’s body.


End file.
